Beautiful Amber Eyes
by TWDGFan828
Summary: Nick x Older Clementine (Click) [Smuts] What Nick loved the most about Clementine is her beautiful, amber eyes.
1. I Love You

Nick was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Clementine, he liked her a lot.

She had just turned 19 yesterday.

He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about Clementine.

Nick sat up and was now sitting on the bed.

He put his hat on the nightstand.

Then, he heard someone's voice, it was Clementine.

He turned and saw her, standing there.

"Hey Clem…" he said

Clementine smiled at him and sat next to him, on the bed.

"So, what do you want?" Nick asked

"I wanted to tell you something, it's been on my mind for awhile now." she said

Nick nods his head "Ok…"

Clementine got a little closer to him and looked in his eyes. Nick noticed her face was really red, he looked at her for a while.

She is really cute.

"Nick…I…"

Nick's hat was still off so, his hair was showing, it was messy. Nick smiled, he decided to take off Clementine's hat.

He reached his hand toward her and grabbed her hat, he put her hat on the nightstand.

He looked at Clementine but, she wasn't mad, she was smiling.

"Nick...I like you…"

"W-what?"

She got closer and kissed him, he tenses up. In a few seconds, he relaxes and closes his eyes, he starts kissing her back.

They stop kissing and look into each other's eyes.

He gently pushes her down onto the bed and gets on top of her.

He started kissing her again, they both smiled into the kiss.

Nick kisses her neck.

 _-A few minutes later -_

They were both naked and their clothes were on the floor.

"Clem...are you sure you want…"

She smiles and nods her head.

Clementine grabbed his face and pulls him down as she kissed him.

He smiled and reaches into the drawer of the nightstand.

He grabs two things, lube and a condom.

Clementine blushes and looks away.

Nick smiles more, he puts the condom and stuff on his length.

Nick got closer to her and kissed her again, he deepened the kiss. Clementine moans softly.

He stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear.

"You ready?" he asked

She slowly nods her head.

Nick gently grabs Clementine and he pushes himself inside her.

She moans as he pushes himself in and out of her.

Nick looks at her and smiled.

She was so cute and strong with those beautiful, amber eyes.

She makes him so happy.

He stopped thinking and kissed her neck again.

Clementine moans his name "Nick…"

Nick goes faster, he goes deeper inside Clementine, he hits her 'sweet spot'. He goes harder and moans, "Clem…" he said

Clementine moans louder "Nick!"

Nick looks into Clem's eyes.

Nick knew he was close, he rolled his head back in pleasure as he moaned her name. They were both moaning loudly.

Nick came inside her.

He slowly pulls his length out of her.

He smiles and lays next to Clementine. They both were panting and their hearts were beating fast.

He pulls the blankets over them and pulls Clementine closer to him.

Nick holds Clem close to him and touches her hair.

"I love you." Clem said

Nick smiled "I love you too, Clem." he said

Clementine fell asleep. Nick smiled some more and kisses her head.

"Goodnight." He whispered softly and then, closed his eyes, falling asleep too.


	2. Let's Have Some Fun

**Btw, Clementine is 19.**

 **The other one that I did was passionate but, this is gonna be dirty ;)**

* * *

Nick's hat was on the ground.

They were on the bed, both naked. Nick is on top of Clementine.

They were kissing, Nick deepened the kiss as Clementine moans in his mouth, he smiles. They stop kissing and they are both panting. Nick looks down at Clem and then, kisses all over her body.

Nick puts a condom and some stuff on his length.

Clementine's face was red.

Nick spreads her legs and pushes himself inside her.

She moans and Nick leans down, he kisses her neck.

She wraps her legs around Nick as he goes harder.

"Fuck...Nick…" Clementine said as she grabs Nick's hair. Nick smiled and takes his length out of her.

Clementine seemed confused as to why he stopped.

He grabs Clementine's leg and kisses it. Nick turns her over. He pushes himself inside of her again.

"More…N-Nick…" Clementine moaned

"Harder…Nick…" she said

Nick smirked, he went in and out of Clementine in a fast pace. He goes harder and deeper inside her, Clem moans loudly "Nick!"

"Clem…" Nick moans, he kisses Clem's back and then, her neck.

He goes even harder. Nick rolls his head back in pleasure and moans louder. Clementine was moaning as Nick came inside of her.

Nick pulls his length out of Clementine and lays next to her. She smiles at him and Nick smiled back.

Nick pulls her close to him and he kisses Clementine's head.

* * *

 **Sorry that this was short but, I hope you liked it :)**


	3. Naughty and Sexy

She takes her hat off and throws it to the ground.

Clementine smirked and pushed Nick against the wall, she kissed him.

Clementine deepened the kiss.

She stopped kissing him, Nick was panting. Clementine starts kissing Nick's neck and then, bites him. She starts lifting Nick's shirt up.

They both take their clothes off, Clementine is naked while Nick is in his boxers.

Nick's face is very red, he is blushing.

Clementine smiles and pushes Nick.

They are both on the ground now, Clem is on top of Nick. She leans down and kisses him.

Nick looked into her amber eyes.

 _She is so sexy_ he thought

Clementine stops and looks at Nick. She loved his icy, blue eyes.

She bit her bottom lip. Clementine stops thinking and takes off Nick's hat. She throws it onto the table and starts taking Nick's boxers off.

Clementine starts licking Nick's length and then, puts it in her mouth, she starts to suck it. Nick moans and grabs her hair. **(Her hair is a little longer because she forgot to cut it xD)**

Clem stops sucking and Nick let's go of her hair. She looks at him and smiles, noticing that Nick is a little bit taller than her.

Clementine grabs Nick's pants and takes two things out of the pocket, a small bottle and a condom.

She puts the condom and the stuff on Nick's length.

Clem gets on top of Nick again and she puts Nick's length inside of her. Nick moans and grabs Clementine's hips, pushing her down. She grabs Nick's shoulders and starts going in and out.

"Nick…" Clem moaned

She starts going faster until Nick came inside of her.

Clementine takes Nick's length out of her.

She lays next to him, smiling.


End file.
